The New State, City
by Yori Micah
Summary: The busy city ain't easy to be living in and not to mention the drama, it always brings regardless it be night time or even day time. Nothing that a blue hedgehog and orange fox can't handle though and Welcome To The New State, City.


A large City was in view, flashy lights and the sounds of busy vehicles driving on the crowded streets. A few cars honking and few people in an argument, Music playing out loud and tons of people of all kinds walking about their own business. The city was named The New State City, founded by a group of people years ago.

"You shoulda seen his face bro! He was totally trippin' when he realize that I could out run him in a race he definitely dual me in a race but didn't expect this fly hedgehog to pass him just within' second flats and it was radically clutch homey!" Sonic explains while doing a few gestures with his hands, he had a compass wrist watch on his right hand and was wearing a long sleeve shirt but the sleeves were folded up while wearing a sleeveless jacket that was open. Wearing a hat that was backwards and baggy pants with modified speed shoes.

"That sounds really tight Sonic! I wouldn't have it in any other way that my big best bro could handle some track racer that's clueless at your boss speed!" Tails replied with a beaming smile which reveals one unique sharp fang showing when his mouth open to speak and a bandaid on his nose. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a lighter sleeveless jacket and his hat was facing forward though and was wearing a military camouflage baggy shorts and modified shoes.

"Tell me about it little bro! You shoulda seen the expression on his face! Ha-ha! He eventually turn brutal afterwards, so I quickly bounce." Sonic responded to his best friend while the 2 boys were walking along a sidewalk and passing by other people.

"Please! Someone stop that pulse snatcher!" A feminine voice shouted out loud which drawn a couple of attention including the blue hedgehog and young fox.

"A-Yo bro, check out that chick over there... Someone going rotten over a pulse dude." Sonic said as he pointed out the situation to his best friend and watch the scene taking place of a woman shouting for help as a man runs away that had her pink pulse.

"Ain't you gonna help that woman big bro?" Tails asked curiously to his big brother and looked up at him curiously.

"Nah, the Po Po can take care of that stuff little dude... I ain't gonna go off and get myself into that mess." Sonic replies and waves his hand off at the sight and kept walking forward, ignoring the event that was taking place.

"You are pretty fast tho, why not use it for the better or like... Become one of those super heroes big bro!" Tails suggested and does his iconic beaming smile like a happy child looking up at his hero.

"Ha! Ice it off Shrimp, I'm not going to be a hero for nuthin, I expect payment right away homey." Sonic plainly replies flat out and smirks at the thought of it.

"Yeah, how bout' you go and ask that girl to pay you... We're sorta broke big bro after fighting off those uncool robbers the other night." Tails reminded their situation to the blue hedgehog about a robbery that had happen last night.

"Now that you mention it kid, I think I will do that right now." Sonic immediately changes his mind without objection and question and quickly moves himself to the woman standing there that appear to be showing hopelessness on her face.

"Hey girl! You need some help popping some pants off with that robber?" Sonic asked the lady in fancy clothing and grins at her with a idea.

"Of course! I have important items in that pulse!" The woman replies and immediately turns to look at the blue hedgehog staring at her and the young fox seen with his hands inside his sleeveless jacket and looking at the direction the robbery went.

"If I get the pulse back to ya, would 50 bucks front and center sound coolio?" Sonic snickers before asking the woman in front of him.

"Ugh, fine! Whatever! Just please get my pulse back!" The lady expresses and whines a little for her pulse, seeing that she probably didn't have any choice and wanted her pulse back as fast as possible.

"Lets get it to it then!" Sonic said before speeding off in a blink of a eye.

"Is that blue hedgehog with you?" The stunned lady asked curiously to the young fox who turn his attention to the lady.

"Yeah lady, that's my big bro your talking about! He's the fastest there is." Tails boasted about his big brother to the grown woman and smirks before looking at the direction his best friend went.

"Fast you say? This I have to see." The lady replies and crosses her arms and begins to patiently waits.

* * *

"Hold up robber! Whatcha thinkin' bout robbing pretty girls just for some plain lame pulse?" Sonic said to the robber when he finally appears in front of him, blocking his path.

"What do you think man? I need to make a living somehow!" The man almost pleaded and appear to be desperate.

"You call that living? You either an airhead or just plain trippin' dude! Hey, how about you give back that girly pulse and I'll be on my way to make 50 bucks my guy." Sonic pointed out before crossing his arms and tapping his right foot on the ground in rapid motion.

"Look, kid, I'm not in the mood for this nonsense! Just get out of my way!" The man shouted and beginning to become irritated at the blue hedgehog stopping him.

"Looks like you have to get through me, pal! I ain't no punk!" Sonic responded with a grin while getting in his usual combative stance.

"Who said so!?" The man shouted before charging at him.

"I said so!" Sonic replied before the two started to fight and clash at each other head-on.

* * *

"Your friend sure is taking a while to get back my pulse." The woman said with a bored tone in her voice while starting to become impatient for her pulse to be returned.

"Whatcha saying lady!? Don't doubt my big bro! I'm telling you that he's really fast! I'm sure he's just dealing with that no brain robber." Tails almost shouted out loud in shock at the woman's behavior and looked at her with his eyes begging for her to wait a bit more longer.

"Sure kid... If he doesn't come back in a couple of minutes then I'm going to get the authorities." The woman replies with a small sweat drop appearing on the side of her forehead and looked towards the direction that the blue hedgehog went.

"C'mon big bro... I know you can do it." Tails said to himself softly and turn his attention back to the same direction the lady was looking at.

* * *

"That's 'Coughs' All ya got pal?" Sonic said while holding his stomach with a grin.

"J-Just take the pulse! But please don't go any further to hurt me, I think my ankle is dislocated..." The man almost cried out while on the floor and holding his injured ankle.

"Shunks, you coulda gave me the pulse earlier dude! I wouldn't have to fight you for it... Ever heard of giving up?" Sonic begin to dust himself off and said while approaching the robber.

"Look kid, I have a family to take care of! What you think I'm doing this for? Can't even get a job or make a living in this mess of a city!" The man confesses to the blue hedgehog while the pink pulse was on his lap still.

"Uh-huh, I hear ya for sure about this city but can't go around takin' people property like you own the place but tell you what... I think 20 Bucks could help ya out when I get that 50 bucks when I return the pulse to that pretty lady." Sonic responded and pointed out the wrong thing that he did and stares at the man with bored expression on his face.

"Wha- Are you seriously going that far just for a robber kid? I try to fight you!" The robber almost stuttering at this act of kindness and looks up at the kid with widen eyes and a surprise expression on his face.

"Ain't no shame for 2 guys to talk with the fist instead and besides, You earn my respect, it isn't a common park to fight someone who could literally take spin dash attacks and still stand and able to take some quick jabs at me like that." Sonic replies plainly while checking what time it was on his wrist watch and afterwards looked at the robber with a smile.

"Kid either you really crazy or just even more crazier... Fine, Take the pulse and just go." The robber expresses and throws the pink pulse to the blue hedgehog.

"Don'tcha worry, I'll be back and bring that 20 bucks for you." Sonic stated before giving a thumbs up after catching the pink pulse easily and speeding off in a blink of a eye.

* * *

"I'm going to get the police, this is ridiculous that I trusted a blue hedgehog to return my pulse." The lady expresses and turns around to walk away and find the nearest police station nearby in the large city.

"Hold on Lady! Can't you see my big bro is out there helping ya out! Just have some patients!" Tails quickly grabbed hold onto her hand and stop her back from walking away and said to her.

"Hey Kid! Didn't your parents ever taught you to never put a hand on a lady? Let go of me!" The lady lashes out to the young fox and felt uncomfortable to be grabbed by a stranger.

"Sorry Lady but I wasn't taught about any of that before, you see... I don't even have parents!" Tails immediately took his hand off of her hand and apologizes to the grown woman in front of him and felt bad.

"What? Are you serious? I forgive you then, but don't it again and also I give him a couple of more minutes just for the sake that you have so much confidence in your brother." The lady replies and felt sorry for lashing out to the young fox.

"Thanks Lady! I'm sure my big bro won't disappoint at all!" Tails happily expresses and said to the grown woman with his hands up in the air.

"Did someone said big bro?" Sonic the hedgehog said with a obvious grin on his face while leaning his shoulder on a street light pole nearby while holding the pink pulse in his hands with his arms cross.

"Sonic! Your back! Didcha get the pulse big bro?" Tails happily asked and ran towards to his best friend and hugs him tightly.

"Chill little brother, I got that pulse right here! Now how about that 50 Bucks lady?" Sonic replies and almost felt the wind taken out of him by his little brothers tight hug and shown him the pulse in his hand before looking over at the woman with a iconic grin.

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear you." The lady finally answers and took the pulse from his hand and open it and took out a stack of money and started to count her money before separating 50 dollars from her stack of money and placed it back inside her pulse and gave the 50 dollars to the blue hedgehog.

"Yay! Free cheers for my big bro! We're rich!" Tails happily said and cheers while jumping up and down while still hugging his big brother.

"Chill homey! I get it, I get it but first follow me." Sonic said while pushing the young fox away from him to have some personal space.

"Um, Sure big bro but where to tho?" Tails asked curiously while tilting his head side way with his finger to his chin.

"We gotta meet someone, I kept my word about giving 20 bucks." Sonic explains while rubbing his nose.

"What? But we earn the 50 bucks big bro!" Tails said in surprise and protested and tried to take the money from Sonic hand.

"Cool off dude! You losing it! Don't worry about it." Sonic replies while pushing Tails away from the money that was in his other hand while using his free hand to distance the young fox by holding his face while Tails tries to push forward and reach for the money with his hands reaching forward to it.

"Well, Thanks for helping get my pulse back, I didn't want to get those cops anyways, their trigger happy in this crazy city." The lady expresses her gratefulness and smiled at the scene of the blue hedgehog and orange fox.

"You can say that again, Come on Tails! Let's hustle." Sonic said to his best friend after he stopped trying to take the money away from him and fixing his hat.

"Bye lady!" Tails eventually said while waving goodbye to her as the 2 boys were walking away.

"You too!" The lady responded and waves back to the young fox.

* * *

"Hey big bro?" Tails said to his best friend with his hands inside his pockets while looking at the many shopping stores and decorations being display in the large city they were in.

"Yeah little guy?" Sonic replied while looking forward with a bored expression on his face while holding the 50 dollars still in his hand.

"Where exactly is this stranger you told me about that you were gonna pay 20 bucks for?" Tails asked curiously as the 2 take a turn and started to walk into a alley.

"Don't worry my homey, he's here... Somewhere?" Sonic answer and started to scan the area with his eyes for the man.

"Hey you two, Weren't you responsible for hurting my buddy ankle back there?" A sudden voice asked.

"It seems we got company little homie." Sonic said to his best friend and notice a group of tough looking guys stopping at a distance from them, blocking them from the way they came.

"Nah, I don't know what your talking about man, we just passing by to pay someone." Sonic replied with a smile and held his free arm to shield Tails that was behind him.

"Pay someone? Who you paying?" The large man asked curiously and took notice of money in the blue hedgehog hand.

"I didn't ask his name apparently." Sonic answer with a grin this time while the group of guys in front of them started to crack their Knuckles and mumbling to one another.

"Wise Guy huh? How about you follow us and we be sure to transfer that greens to him." The large man said to the blue hedgehog while flexing his muscles and smirks.

"I ain't seeing that happening pal, its best if you walk away along with your goons." Sonic expresses to the group of thugs and narrow his eyes and forming his free hand into a fist.

"Big bro, these guys look serious..." Tails softly spoke to his big brother and felt scared at the group of intimidating grown guys.

"Stay behind me, I ain't gonna let any of these air heads touch my little brother." Sonic reply to his best friend and looked over his shoulder to him.

"Hey! Stop! That blue hedgehog is cool." A recognizable voice said out loud and the blue hedgehog knew who it was.

"Jack, is this the blue hedgehog you were talking about that dislocated your ankle?" The large man said in disbelief to his friend as the other guys continue to stare at the 2 boys.

"Yeah, but his cool with me, he has my respect." The robber that was reveal to be named Jack replied to his friends.

"If you say so man, Hey kid, what did you said about that paying someone?" The large man said and asked the blue hedgehog afterward while the other guys started to become less intimidating.

"Yeah, Yeah, It ain't really yours to begin with but here Jack, For you and your family." Sonic said before throwing the stack of 20 dollars that was held by a rubber band.

"10...20... Thanks kid, Truly grateful." Jack expresses his thanks and smiles.

"Jack you okay with this?" The large man asked his friend again with concern on his face.

"Don't worry guys, that blue hedgehog is crazy but also smart, You Knuckles heads wouldn't even last a second against him anyways." Jack explains to his friends that were looking at him as if he was crazy and bluffing.

"You can't be serious..." The large man said with disbelief on his face as if he was joking around with him.

"For real serious." Jack said with a serious look on his face and eyes before limbing away and the large man and the others follows along.

"Come on shrimp, I did what I needed to do." Sonic said to his best friend and smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up.

"Alright, big bro!" Tails marvel at his big brother and how strong he was to stand before a group of scary guys and didn't shown any signs of being scared and eventually smiles at him happily and begin to walk after him when he went ahead of him back into the busy city.


End file.
